Endings
by Jowee Z
Summary: Because sometimes, you aren't happy with just an ending, so you start a new chapter. Pairings and humanized AI in later chapters. Rated T for a reason.


(Author's note: This is supposed to be a humorous story, lter on. If you don't find it funny, that's fine, but if something offends you, just post it in a review. Thanks.)

**Disclaimer- I don't own Portal, or any franchise or product mentioned in his fanfic. I just own this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHEATLEY_<strong>__

"Space. Wanna go to space. Hey hey hey I'm in space. Space. I can spell space. S-P-... Ace. I spelled it. Space. Can't wait for space. Mark Zuckerberg. Spacebook. Myspace. SPAAAAAACE!" Space Core hollered as loud as his mainframe would let him. He and Wheatley had been in space for about five or six months already, but to Wheatley it felt like it had been years. He honestly regretted what he had done. But ithadn't been his fault. Really. The computer had made him do all the testing, and be mean, and he didn't mean it. The only thing he enjoyed about it was the testing. He actually enjoyed it too much. But, he was honestly and truly sorry. And he wished he could go back and apologize to Chell. But, at the moment, he wasn't on earth. He was stuck in space. With the Space Core. And the Space Core didn't know the meaning of SHUT THE FUCK UP."Hey, why don't you be quiet for a little while?" Wheatley suggested. "Quiet. Right. Space quiet. Space. Space. Getting bored of quiet. Space. Space. SPAAAACE!" Wheatley, mentally-facepalmed. He was so sick of space. He had actually tried killing himself. With paradoxes. Of course, that didn't work, because Wheatley was too much of a moron to comprehend it. He admitted to himself that he actually was moron, that it was his purpose, what he was made to do. "Homing signal activated. Departion in T-Minus 30 Seconds" a voice said from seemingly nowhere. Wheatley realized it sounded like a turret. And then he realized it was coming from him, and Space Core as well. "Oh SHIT!" He screamed before he and Space Core started hurtling through space.

"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!"

_**CHELL_**_

Chell sat spread-eagle in the middle of a wheat field. It was raining, slightly. Chell was in awe. She hadn't been out of the facility in, what, decades? Centuries? She adored the outside world. But deep down, she missed Aperture Science. She missed GLaDOS, even after all of the times she had tried to kill her. She missed Wheatley,because she knew his idiocy had gotten the best of him. She sat in the rain with her Companion Cube. She wouldn't be taking it very far. It was heavy, and actually a painful reminder of all the pain of her testing. When she learned GLaDOS was Caroline, shewas shocked. Caroline wasn't her mother, but she was a motherly figure to her. Her mother had died in a car accident when she was young, so Chell never really knew her mother. Aperture was like her family. Her widowed father took her every day, and she knew everybody. She'd spend the whole day on her father's computer, playing solitaire. She would walk around the facility, carrying papers for the scientists. She was abnormally smart for her age. She would spend hours playing with paperclips and papers, making toys out of office supplies. One of her dad's coworkers, Doug Rattmann, would sit and draw with her for hours. On the Aperture Science First Annual Take Your Daughter To Work Day, she was saved in the mainframe as a test subject and put into cryostorage. *shuffle* Chell turned around. She heard something. Oh well, she thought. Must be my mind playing tricks on me. She lay down in the rain, and drifted off into sleep.

_**GLaDOS_**_

"Hi" "Helloo" "I see you" "Dispensing product". Ever since Chell and that moron Wheatley had left, Aperture was silent except for the high-pitched, musical voices of the turrets, the quiet, nervous chittering of ATLAS and P-Body, and the sound of portals being shot. It was wonderful, really. GLaDOS liked all of the testing, and the science of it all, but she was sick of testing robots who would infinitely respawn, as it wasn't real science. She almost missed the fat, adopted, mute lunatic that had tried to kill her so many times. And she kind of missed the tumourous moron. She was sick of all of the silence. "Blue, Orange, report to the main room." She called ATLAS and P-Body. "I am going to put you two in human bodies, as testing with robots isn't real science. After I put you into these human bodies, you will conduct testing as efficiently as ever. Now, are you ready?" Obviously, the two robots didn't understand a single thing she said, as they were nearly as stupid as Wheatley, but they nodded anyway. She put them into the machine the scientists decades ago used to put humans into the cores. As they ATLAS and P-Body were undergoing the process, She began building another robot. She gave it a green optic, and a GPS system implanted in it's brain. It was built like an android, but sturdier. "You are going to be tracking down a test subject. You were built to do this. If you fail, you will suffer a fate worse than death. Do you understand?" GLaDOS stated. The android nodded. "I put a picture of the test subject into your hard drive. Again, you must succeed. The test subject's name is Chell. Now, go." GLaDOS opened the door through which Chell had left. She then went to the core control system. She set off Wheatley and Space Core's homing signals to return to Aperture. "Let the testing begin."

* * *

><p>So, that's Chapter one. I'll be doing a little Portal trivia, and the reward if you get it right is your OC can be in the fic. If you get it correct, I'll PM you and you can PM me back your OCs appearance, and what you want them to do. First trivia question: What was Wheatley originally going to be named?<p> 


End file.
